Examples of typical double action biopsy guns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,154, 4,944,308, 5,284,156 and 6,221,030. Prior art biopsy guns are well know and widely used, but they suffer from certain significant drawbacks. For example, know prior art double action biopsy guns require the use of two hands. This is unfortunate because the tissue sampling is typically performed under visualization, such as ultra sound. It would be convenient to have a free hand to operate the visualization equipment. Many devices also make a compromise between sample quality and cocking force. To achieve significant needle velocity, prior art devices have required significant cocking force. To reduce cocking force has meant poorer sample quality.
Therefore, a need remains for double action biopsy guns that can be cocked and fired using a single hand yet which reliably provide high quality tissue samples.
Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates certain embodiments of the invention, in one, or more forms, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.